


Happy You Aren't Dead

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden is relieved Derek survived their trip to Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy You Aren't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Smoke and Mirrors" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Vulnerable" by The Saturdays.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted” said Derek as he and Braeden entered the loft.

“I guess almost dying will do that to you” said Braeden.

Derek chuckled, then realized his girlfriend was blinking back tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing” said Braeden, her voice breaking. “I’m just really happy you aren’t dead.”

“Come here” said Derek, pulling Braeden into his arms as she began to cry. “It’s going to take a lot more than Kate Argent to kill me. Believe me, she’s tried enough times.”

It was Braeden’s turn to chuckle. Wiping away her tears, she looked up at him and said “I suppose you’re too tired to show me what you can do with your new werewolf stamina.”

“I might have enough energy left for a demonstration.”


End file.
